Firsts
by 7gifts
Summary: How Dan went from kissing Blair, to something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Firsts

**Character/pairing:** Blair/Dan

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl does not belong to me and I am not making any money from writing fan fiction.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Fic is unbetaed. Read at your own risk. I appreciate your feedback and constructive criticisms.

**Notes:** This story started out as a drabble and grew from there. Below are 3 drabbles - they can standalone or continuating parts of the other.

Alternate Universe (AU). In this reality Dan and Blair attend Yale. Blair got in via late entry and Dan got a student loan (plus help from Rufus) to fund college.

* * *

The first time Dan kissed Vanessa Abrams, they were in Central Park having a picnic and reading their favourite literature. She was sitting on top/astride of him and giving him a tickle fest in punishment for his incorrigible teasing. Their eyes met and she initiated things from there.

The first time Dan kissed Serena Van Der Woodsen, it started tentatively and almost shy in nature. It was how he always imagined it to be wild, flighty, unattainable and too good to be true.

The first time Dan kissed Rachel Carr, it was in her apartment and she kissed him first. It was unavoidable as they had being dancing around each other for weeks. He thought he never wanted it to stop but when it did he didn't miss it at all.

The first time Dan kissed Blair Waldorf, it was in annoyance. He couldn't take her continuous diatribes on the merits or demerits of being poor and coming from Brooklyn. He wanted to respond in kind but her disparaging verbal virtuoso held him dumb and incapable. He thought that maybe if he kissed her she would finally shut up or be so annoyingly dumbfounded that he could escape from her tongue lashing of girly evil. That was 2 years ago and he has not stopped kissing her ever since.

* * *

They broke off the kiss, Dan found that his initial reasons for kissing Blair have escaped his mind. He is unable to move from where he stood, due to being dumbfounded at the impact of the kiss and the emotions it invoked in him. They were not emotions he would have ever associated with Blair Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf lifted up her right hand towards face level and Dan flinched from the anticipation of the slap that never came.

Blair's hand gently grazed her lips in reminiscence of the kiss. Dan watched in slow motion as her hands moved from her lips, to the tips of his shirt collar. He began to stammer in gibberish, in an attempt to apologise, while he anticipating his punishment.

The sane part of Blair's mind kept reminding her that this was Brooklyn, that came with cravings for things like pork, cheese, subways and pretentious idiots who claimed to be writers. The spontaneous side of Blair (which was often suppressed) erred on the side of caution, it was eager to see if it could spontaneously combust again under the ministrations of Dan's lips.

Without allowing herself to process what happened and with whom; like an out of body experience Blair found herself grabbing at Humphrey's collar.

Humphrey continued his renditions of all things gibberish, Blair Waldorf gazed at him in amusement and said, "Shut up Humphrey and kiss me again."

* * *

_The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem._

Blair Waldorf refused to admit she had a problem.

While Serena, Nate and Chuck were out partying and making the most of their time in the Hamptons; Blair was tossing and turning in her bed. Blair was unsettled and in a crabby mood, she hadn't slept in over 48 hours and someone's head was going to roll.

Blair picked up her cell and began to dial a number.

"Hello", said a sleepy voice.

"I hate you Humphrey!"

"Blair?" replied a startled but still sleepy Dan.

"I hate you Humphrey!" she repeated. "I can't sleep and it's all your fault."

"Normal people count sheep Blair," replied Dan dryly, sounding more awake.

"What do you think I have being doing the past 48 hours? Somehow, I think I kinda got used to you droning on about your stories that, I can't sleep without it?"

"Is this your way of telling me you miss me Waldorf?"

She could tell from his voice that he was now alert and there was also a hint of laughter in there as he delivered his last sentence.

"Don't flatter yourself Humphrey. It seems my sleeping senses have got accustomed to you droning on."

"So basically you want me to read you a bed time story?" chuckled Dan.

"You really are enjoying yourself at my expense aren't you?"

"Hey who called whom?"

"Whatever cabbage patch, just recite me something, so that I can sleep."

"Hang on, I thought we agreed (cough! you instructed) not to contact each other while on spring break?"

"I swear Humphrey, if you don't do something to make me sleep, I'll smother you with a pillow when I get back to college."

"Promises promises", chuckled Dan.

"Humphrey?" whined Blair

"Okay, only because you begged so beautifully."

"And I don't want your sorry attempt of a story about Two Princes, a Princess and a Pauper; which is basically a lame attempt of a story about You, me, Chuck and Nate."

Dan chuckled in response to her retort. "So what story do you want me to recite then?"

"I like the one about the lady and the servant boy."

"And I'm the one with the lame attempt at telling stories masking our real lives."

"I swear Humphrey that smothering with a pillow is looking more like a hired assassin."

"Promises promises", chuckled Dan.

She harrumphed and said "I liked it better when you were scared of me."

"Ok…" he said in defeat.

"Like you have a choice?"

"Ok Waldorf, here we go. Once upon a time in a land _far far awa__y_ there lived a beautiful princess…"

With Dan's soothing voice, Blair fell asleep within a few minutes into the story. Dan continued with the story for another 30 minutes, just to ensure that Blair was sleeping deeply. Once he was sure of this, he ended the story by saying sweetly, "Good night Blair".


	2. Chapter 2

**Character/pairing:**Blair/Dan, Serena.

**Warnings:**

- AU. In this reality Dan and Blair attend Yale. Blair got in via late entry and Dan got a student loan (plus help from Rufus) to fund college. This takes place about four months after their first kiss.

_- Unbetaed, therefore appreciate feedback or any constructive criticisms._

- I don't know anything about Yale. The little I know, is gleaned from watching Gilmore Girls and Gossip Girl respectively. The Playwright Pub and Brandford Hills Apartments referred to in the fic, do exist in New Haven and are in close proximity to Yale.

_This is written mainly in Serena's point of view, however, I flip between Dan and Blair's POV sometimes just to give a bit of panoramic view of events (I hope this doesn't leave people confused)_

* * *

A worried Serena (dressed in Rock and Republic jeans and an _off the shoulder_ beige top) stared out of the train window, deep in thought.

Serena was worried about Blair. Most importantly, Serena was worried about their friendship, because, in the past four months, they had hardly spoken to each other in length.

Serena had never anticipated that being away at college meant she would rarely see or speak to her best friend.

Their freshman year hadn't been too bad, because, they tried to see each other as often as possible. Sophomore year had been a bit precarious so far.

The phone calls between Serena and Blair were becoming less frequent. And when they did speak, Blair cut their phone calls short with lame excuses about studying for Literature. The reoccurrence of this sort of behavior from Blair made Serena worried that they were slowly becoming strangers.

Blair's insomnia during spring break was another thing that baffled Serena. It was unlike Blair to have sleeping problems. She wondered if Blair was bulimic again.

The thought of Blair going through bulimia alone in college distressed her. This was why Serena was on the train to New Haven, irrespective of Blair's protests. Rufus's eagerness to give Dan a check (allowance) came at the right time and provided Serena with the perfect excuse to visit Yale.

Serena arrived at New Haven train station a few minutes later and took a taxi to Brandford Hills Apartments (where Blair lived). The taxi stopped at what looked like a suburban area adorned with many trees. It evoked a tranquil vibe and Serena imagined that it would have a golf course.

As Serena got out of the taxi, she spotted Blair waiting outside a building. Serena ran out of the taxi and engulfed Blair in a tight hug.

Both girls cried, _I missed you _simultaneously, and then began to jump up and down in excitement at seeing each other again.

They paid the taxi driver, picked up Serena's bags and walked into the blue colored building behind them. Blair led the way.

Blair's apartment was breathtaking. It had a very spacious living room, with glass sliding doors that led to a patio overlooking a tennis court.

"Wow B, I can't believe you have your own apartment? It's amazing."

"You have to give me a tour" Serena added excitedly

"I forgot how much of an excited puppy you were", replied Blair in laughter.

"This is why we need to catch up more often; you are forgetting stuff about me already." Serena pouted.

Blair grabbed Serena's right hand with both her hands excitedly and dragged her around showing off her balcony, living room, kitchen and finally the bedroom.

They returned to the living room, picked up Serena's bags and returned to the bedroom; where Serena made a beeline for Blair's closet; opening drawers and cupboards in curiousity whilst making excited sounds.

Serena (still in the closet) turned to face Blair (who stood by the closet's entrance) and squealed, "Your closet is enormous! I still can't believe you have your own apartment, it's so grown up."

Blair smiled at Serena.

"B...don't you get lonely sometimes, living her by yourself? I know I would be. I like knowing that there are loads of people around me."

Blair shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm starving." Serena huffed.

"I'm going to go raid your humongous fridge" added Serena excitedly as she sprinted out of closet, running out of the bedroom door into the living area.

Blair used the opportunity of Serena's exit from the bedroom to do a quick sweep of: the closet, en-suite bathroom, bed side tables, wardrobes and underneath the bed (checking that Dan had not left anything).

Blair was looking underneath the bed, when she heard Serena yell from the kitchen.

"B, there is so much food in your fridge that it could feed the 5000! When did you start eating pork and, cheese and…ooh are those left over waffles? If I didn't know better I'd think Dan was living here."

_Shit_ thought Blair standing up and then making her way out the bedroom hurriedly.

"I knew my best friend was coming and overdid the shopping a bit", said Blair with a plastered smile and hands clasped to her chest projecting innocence.

"Aww B…you are such a thoughtful friend." Serena walked over to Blair and gave her a hug in appreciation.

Blair stepped back from Serena's and looked at her in distaste, "Gross, you are coating me with grease Serena! Finish the waffle first…and clean your hands".

Serena giggled and continued to munch at the waffle enthusiastically.

In between bites Serena asked, "Do you know where Dan's dorm is?"

"Should I?"

"Gosh B, I thought you two would be friends by now! You guys are one of the few people from school at Yale."

Blair retorted, "Just because we are the only students from St Judes and Constance at Yale, doesn't mean I have to lower my standards. I might as well extend a hand in friendship to all the financial Aidiots at Yale."

"B…!"

"What?"

"That wasn't very nice. Anyway, the reason why I asked about Dan is because, as I mentioned on the phone, I promised Rufus I would give Dan a check."

"Hasn't Rufus broken out of the Middle Ages yet and realized that there is a delightful little thing called direct transfer via the internet, phone or oh my gosh through a bank?"

"B!" scolded Serena.

Blair shrugged her shoulders and gave Serena her patent innocent look.

"So…I was thinking of calling Dan, asking him to come over to your apartment to get the check, then maybe we could…"

"No!" Blair interjected

"No?"

"I don't want cabbage patch here!"

"Why?"

"Do I need to give you a reason? I don't want cabbage patch infesting my living space."

"B…"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll call him and arrange to meet up somewhere else then, but that means you'll have to come with me, because I don't know my way round Yale; so there"

Blair rolled her eyes at Serena's and muttered, "Whatever."

Serena took out her phone from her back pocket and dialed Dan's number.

"Hey Dan, guess where I am?"

Blair could not hear Dan's reply, but from Serena's chuckle she knew he had made one of his lame jokes and rolled her eyes at Serena perfunctorily to express her distaste.

"So Dan…I was thinking that since I'm in Yale and you're in Yale, we could meet up someplace and hang out. Plus, I get to give you the check from Rufus."

"Yeah, drinks and maybe dinner sounds good; it'll be me and Blair by the way."

Serena laughed gaily and flicking her blond her in abandon. Cabbage patch must have made another lame joke. Blair made funny faces at Serena.

Serena stuck out her tongue out at Blair in retaliation.

"Dan…Blair says hi by the way"

"No I didn't!"

Serena giggled at whatever Dan's parting comments were and ended the call.

* * *

Later that evening around 6:45pm, Serena and Blair made their way to the Playwright Pub, dressed casually yet stunningly.

When they arrived at the Pub, Dan was waiting outside by the entrance.

Dan walked up to them and drew Serena into a tight hug, lifting her up. Dan put Serena down and nodded at Blair and said, "Waldorf, always a pleasure."

Blair harrumphed and retorted "Humphrey as always, never a pleasure."

"Blair!"

"It's ok Serena. I…think I've got used to Blair's brand of greeting by now. It wouldn't be Blair if she didn't issue a barbed comment my way." Dan said to Serena in a consolatory manner.

Dan ushered them into the pub. Serena walked in front, Blair behind her and Dan behind Blair. Dan lifted his hand to hold the door at the same time as Blair did, causing their hands to brush briefly against one another's. Blair removed her hand abruptly like she had been burnt and issued Dan with a patent glare.

Once in the Pub, Dan led them to a brick alcove. It had wooden seats and throwaway cushions. The alcove was a bit secluded from the rest of the pub thereby giving them a bit of privacy.

Once everyone was sitted comfortably, Dan got up, took their orders and went straight to the bar. He returned some minutes later with a tray containing: a jug of beer for him and Serena, a bottle of white wine for Blair, some nachos with chili and empty glasses.

Dan sat across from Blair and Serena.

Dan and Serena spent the entire evening catching up, sometimes flirted unconsciously. Serena also habitually touched Dan playfully, much to Blair's chagrin.

Dan and Serena made attempts to include Blair in their conversations, but Blair wasn't interested. Blair responded to their attempts with monosyllabic answers or issued glares directly at Dan.

The night came to a head when the table shook violently and the drinks went tumbling down towards Dan. Blair's unapologetic _oops _and_ gleeful smile _as the drinks went tumbling down, made Serena realize that maybe this wasn't an accident after all.

Dan returned the table to its original position. He stood up, retrieved the glasses that had tumbled in his direction and placed them on the table.

_Dan __was soaked to the skin._

"Dan I'm so sorry" said Serena remorsefully.

"It's ok, accidents happen."

"Look Serena…is it…is it ok, if I call it a night? I need to get out of these wet clothes before it begins to stick. You guys can stay on if you like; I wouldn't want to cut your night short."

Serena turned to look at Blair's face to figure out what to do next. Blair's gleeful smile was now a full blown smirk. Serena couldn't believe that Blair could be so cruel.

Serena turned back to Dan and said, "It,s ok, we'll walk you to your dorm."

"No we won't and you don't speak for both of us Serena. I'm sure cabbage patch can change his own diapers without you there to hold his hand."

"Look Blair, what is your problem? Dan has been nice to us all night. He paid for drinks, food and kept us company. All you've done is to act antisocial and to top it up, you split those drinks on him deliberately. Didn't you?"

"You're delusional! You're just mad because your flirting got interrupted!"

"B…" started Serena

"I really have to go Serena. My clothes are beginning to stick and that's not a good sign."

Dan bid them farewell and exited the pub hurriedly.

"B how could you?"

"Excuse me?" replied Blair innocently.

"You know what, I actually thought you'd changed and grown out of this petty behavior now that we are out of high school. From tonight's events, I see that you are still the same Blair." Said Serena vehemently as she picked up her purse and stomped out of the pub.

On getting outside Serena realized that she didn't have a clue where she was or how to get back to Blair's apartment (nor did she have the keys to B's apartment) so she waited outside until Blair came out of the pub (a few minutes later).

Blair walked in front, ignoring Serena while Serena trailed behind her.

On reaching the apartment, Serena walked past Blair, ran into the bedroom and began to pack her things.

Blair ran after her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to Providence."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight! If you could kindly call me a taxi I'll be out of your hair", replied Serena as she slipped on more comfortable shoes.

"You are being unreasonable S!"

"No B, you're being unreasonable!" Serena replied, stuffing more things into her bags.

"I actually think that, me coming here was a mistake. It's obvious to me now that you and I are now totally different people and I should just accept the fact that we've grown apart, instead of trying to keep this flame of friendship alive!"

"Don't flatter yourself S; you are not exactly gunning for best friend of the year either. BTW, you are totally making a mountain out of a molehill. Humphrey, whom you are defending, didn't even make a scene or spew his usual judgmental diatribe!"

"That's because unlike you, he is actually a nice person!" said Serena raising her voice.

"Dan is not exactly loaded but he did something nice tonight by paying for our drinks and food." Serena said more softly.

"So Humphrey pays for a few measly drinks and foodm and I'm supposed to bow in appreciation?"

"You know what Blair I'm done here, just call me a taxi and I'm gone."

"Fine! I didn't invite you anyway!" replied Blair as she stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Dan heard persistent banging on the front door as he walked out the shower, toweling his hair.

"Hang on a minute", he yelled to whoever was at the door. He ran into his bedroom to put something on quickly. Once he was decent, he walked out of his bedroom into the main living area and opened the front door.

"What took you so long!" yelled an angry looking Blair at his doorstep.

She pushed past him and walked into his apartment. Dan shut the door behind her and followed her inside.

As soon as the door was shut Blair began to yell at him, she seemed to be talking pretty fast and uncontrollably too. Dan made out a few things like "everything is ruined", "Serena" and "never will speak to me again".

Dan was not exactly sure what this was about or where the one sided conversation was going, but Blair seemed visibly upset and her hands were shaking even though she was trying desperately to control them.

Dan forgets about the words that are on the tip of his tongue regarding keeping away from each other unless required or necessary while Serena was around; and was only concerned about Blair's visibly high strung state.

He pulled her into a tight hug, gently rocked their bodies back and forth until he was sure that her hands had stopped shaking. Blair's hands clung to his back desperately seeking solace. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and continued to hold on tight.

"Serena left", said Blair breaking the silence.

"Why did she leave?"

"We had a fight."

"About…?"

"She said I treated you in an appalling a manner. I mean…I only treated you the same way I always did when we were in high school. I don't get why she was so upset."

"It must have been a really bad fight for her to leave."

"It was."

"Blair, may I say something without you biting my head off"

"What?" replied Blair angrily as she broke up their hug. "Are you going to take her side? Typical! I should have known that when it comes to Serena, you'll always take her side!"

Dan tried to touch her, but Blair was having none of it and moved further away from him. Dan felt bereft. If he didn't want Blair storming out of here, he needed to choose his words very carefully so that it didn't come across as judgmental or like he taking Serena's side.

"Look…I get why you did it. It's…because we're trying to keep this… thing (he waves his hand between both of them) between us quiet. However, don't you think things would be easier, if we just told Serena? I have spent most of the day killing myself with worry about...how you were going to sleep the four nights Serena is here and now because of this...secret, you had a terrible fight with your best friend."

"I told you I'm not ready yet!"

Dan pushed his hand through his hair as he glanced blankly at the floor. He raised his head and said earnestly, "Ok, whatever you decide I'll support you."

"Would you like me to call Serena, and tell her it was all a misunderstanding, and that, you've called me to apologize? I may be lucky enough to get her before she boards the train. I'll try to convince her to come back. What do you think?"

Blair nodded in agreement. She walked over to where Dan was standing, engulfed him in a hug and kissed him.

Somehow in between going to the train station with Blair to get Serena and carrying Serena's luggage into Blair's apartment; Dan had somehow been convinced by Serena and Blair to stay for dinner. Dinner then turned to drinks, then movies and somehow he ended up spending the night on Blair's sofa.

The girls' had gone to bed ages ago, but he found it difficult to sleep. As Dan finally began to doze off, he felt a familiar small weight lying on top of him.

"Blair!" he whispered in surprise, "Is this safe with Serena here?"

"She's fast asleep and I can't sleep."

Even though Dan couldn't see Blair clearly in the darkness, he knew she was pouting and smiled internally.

Dan raised his head from the pillow and gave Blair a quick peck on the lips. Blair deepened it into a proper kiss.

"Thank you for tonight Dan Humphrey", whispered Blair in between kisses.

"You are welcome", he whispered back and continued to kiss her.

In between kisses, Dan said the words _I love you_ without thinking.

"What did you say?" cried Blair in alarm (but still quiet enough not to wake Serena) breaking the kiss.

Dan is alarmed as well. It was not an emotion he had consciously defined, reconciled or ever said out loud with regards to this thing with Blair. However, his heart and head seemed to be telling him something was different and Dan came to the realization right there that he didn't want to take it back. It was as if saying the words out loud had inaugurated _his love for Bla__ir_ solidly in his psyche.

"I love you Blair Waldorf" he repeated a second time while he groped for her in the darkness in solace and recognition.

"This is the first time a guy has ever said that to me first", cooed Blair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" he repeated and this caused Blair to break into excited giggles.

"You know what? Now that I've said them I can't seem to stop", said Dan solemnly.

"I don't want you ever stop saying it" replied Blair earnestly.

"I think…I think…I am falling in love with you Dan Humphrey", added Blair as she leaned closer to capture his lips in a kiss.

"You think or you know?" he asked.

"I know that I am falling in love with you Dan Humphrey."

* * *

Serena woke up to sounds of clanging and laughter.

It seemed to be coming from outside Blair's bedroom. Serena tried to go back to sleep, but the sound persisted. Serena got out of bed and decided to investigate.

To Serena's amazement, the source of the noise was Dan and Blair. They were in the throes of some sort of unintentional Laurel and Hardy act whilst attempting to cook. Blair was squealing with laughter trying to dodge Dan's playful attempt of dusting flour on her face.

Serena rubbed her eyes repeatedly in an exaggerated fashion and said loudly, "Do my eyes deceive me or are you two playing nice?"

Blair stuck out at her tongue at Serena and said, "We are capable of playing nice."

Dan used Blair's break in concentration to put his arm around her waist. He lifted her up and spun her around (coating her chemise with more flour in the process).

Blair squealed loudly to be put down.

"Ooh I want to play too" said Serena jumping up and down excitedly.

"You are such an excited puppy", said Blair

"I believe those are fighting words Serena. It's the Van Der Hum…or whatever our parents our calling themselves these days against Blair Waldorf." Said Dan as he put Blair down carefully and then handed Serena some flour.

Serena and Dan ran after Blair, pelting her with flour.

The laughter and the playfulness subsided about fifteen minutes later, when Dan shooed Serena and Blair out of the kitchen so that he could finish making breakfast.

Once breakfast was ready, they sat down at the dinning table to eat. An hour into breakfast, Dan had to leave suddenly. His roommate had lost his set of keys and needed someone to let him into their dorm.

After Dan's exit, Blair held a teacup in her hand. She was playing with its handle absentmindedly, while staring at the remnants of her breakfast, smiling.

"You are exceptionally happy this morning."

"I am"

"That's good. I'm sooo glad we made up last night B. I hate it when we fight." Serena stretched out her hand to clasp Blair's hand in hers.

"Me too", nodded Blair in agreement.

They went into companionable silence for while and then Blair gently extricated Serena's hand from hers and turned to face Serena; looking serious.

"S, can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Of course B"

Blair sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask first. Everything sort of happened so quickly. But…I want you to know that, I didn't going into this, intending to hurt you."

"B, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Dan."

"What about him?" asked Serena confused (as to where this conversation was going).

"I really like him S.

"Ok?" said Serena still confused. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to make sense of what Blair was trying to say to her.

"Hang on. Do you like him...like him. Like I liked him?" asked Serena in realization

Blair nodded shyly.

Are…Are you guys like serious now?" asked Serena.

Blair nodded, looking away from Serena and said, "I'm in love with him."

"You love him?"

"So…how long has…has this been going on for?

"About four months."

"So…I guess that explains why I haven't heard from you much then." Serena said with a forced out augh.

Blair nodded shyly, her face growing hot.

Serena made an ooh sound, this progressed for a while and then her face took a contorted form. She looked like she was about to choke.

Serena's mind was in a whirl. It couldn't comprehend what it had just heard, and wondered if this was Blair's idea of a cruel joke.

Serena's thoughts were haphazard and contorted, and right now she really didn't want to be here (in Blair's apartment). A myriad of emotions flowed through Serena's mind, she wasn't sure what they meant, but they definitely weren't peaceful feelings.

Serena forced herself to laugh a second time. She was laughing at the irony of their situation. The laugh came out shaky at first and then progressed into something almost maniacal.

Blair's face had taken a grim form; she stared at Serena with great concern showing on her face.

Serena's laugh gradually subsided and she turned to look at Blair.

"I don't understand, but…but…you two hate each other! Just yesterday …"

"Oh my gosh! How could I have been so stupid? You were using that as a cover weren't you? To think, that I convinced myself, that, you were behaving that way because you were jealous of Dan getting so much of my attention.

Blair sighed and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking down at the floor.

"So you guys are in love hun?"

Blair nodded.

Serena knew that she shouldn't feel these things, but she couldn't help feeling like a woman scorned. Her memory took her back to a few hours ago, Dan and Blair in the kitchen playing together _comfortably _and with_ familiarity_. Her memory also took her to last night, after they got back from the station. If she had processed what she saw last night, she would have realized that for someone new to Blair's apartment, Dan knew his way around. For example, as soon as they walked into Blair's apartment, he didn't umm and ahh about the apartment (which someone new to the apartment would have done). But he walked straight past Serena and Blair into the bedroom to dump Serena's bags. When it was time for bed, he also knew where the spare pillows and bed stuff were. In addition, he knew his way around the kitchen.

Signs had been glaringly obvious, she just hadn't bothered to pay any attention to them. Possibly because, Dan and Blair were the last people on earth she had ever expected to like each other; talk less of love each other.

The mind whirl subsided painfully, leaving a knot in Serena's chest, making her come to a heart wrenching conclusion. _Blair loving Dan is a_ _big deal_. She (Serena) no longer had a claim on Dan; they had not been together for a long time. It was unfair for her to keep their memory ransom, in the hope that they might get back together someday.

Serena took another look at Blair, Blair's face was ashen.

"B....you are my best friend and I love you. If Dan makes you happy then, that's fine by me."

"You mean that?"

Serena she reached out and interlaced Blair's hands in hers, "I mean that."

THE END

* * *

NB: Imho, I don't believe that couples will always say the words, "I love you" to each other at the same time the first time they say it. Sometimes, one person may come to that realization (of I love you) first, before the other person.

However, the other person not saying "I love you" at that point does not necessarily mean that they don't love the other person. They may be in the process of realizing that love.

Therefore in this fic, I made Blair come to that conclusion/realization, when she was telling Serena about Dan.

NB2 - Serena's voice/part was something that I struggled with. I hope I did it some justice.


End file.
